The present disclosure relates to a relay device for an image forming apparatus.
Generally, an image forming apparatus is capable of communicating with information processing apparatuses such as a personal computer over a network such as a LAN (Local Area Network). Examples of the image forming apparatus include a printer and a multifunctional peripheral having the function of a printer.
In addition to a function of receiving print data, the image forming apparatus often has a function of notifying its own status such as shortage of a developer to the information processing apparatus over a network. For such cases, dedicated software such as a printer driver supporting the intended image forming apparatus has to be preinstalled on the information processing apparatus.
The information processing apparatus that has been preinstalled with the dedicated software acquires the apparatus status from the image processing apparatus in accordance with a predetermined communication procedure.
Furthermore, using a mobile phone to receive a message including settings information of a printer on the mobile phone and determine print settings based on the received settings information is known.